Even Doctors Fail
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Carlisle blames himself after almost killing Bella. He attempts suicide, but survives and lands in a hospital. He seems to be fine...until he wakes up after surgery as a human. Will the Cullens be able to make him a vampire again? M for language only. R
1. Ch 1: Mistake

**Hello everyone. This story came to me as a dream about a day ago. This is what I thought the first chapter would be like. If I get enough positive reviews, I'll think of making a fanfic out of this. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe I did this. It's not like me to make such a drastic mistake. And to whom?

Isabella Swan.

Perfect.

I thought I was a doctor, dammit! I should have known!

That's when reality hits me and I look at the rusty knife in my hand. And I realize just how shiny it is. I start by running it down my left arm, quite enjoying the pain along with it.

I overdosed my daughter-in-law. Bella...

All because of me, she's probably in cardiac arrest, dying.

And I couldn't even muster the strength to escort her to the hospital. Edward is with her now. The others...hunting. They don't know yet...unless Alice saw something.

How was I to know that she was on other medicine at the time? I really didn't mean to. After all, it was just the common cold. What could I have expected? This was a new first for me. I have never screwed up anything in medicine before this.

If news gets around, the hospital will revoke my medical license.

No.

I smirked to myself.

Blood was already staring to saturate my clothing and drip down my leg.

I continue by trailing the knife down my wrist and down the blue veins in my leg. I was making sure I was going to die. Rust. Lead and e-Coli poisoning.

My blood looked beautiful. Red with shining luster. Just the smallest hint venom included.

It stained the pure white carpet, but I wasn't worried about that.

Edward. Jasper. Alice. Rosalie. Emmett. Bella. Esme.

Their faces briefly floated through my mind as my cuts started to sting as alcohol would to a human.

Everything was slowly getting blurry through my eyes.

Then, there was a second when I pictured Esme holding me and us kissing more passionately than ever before. Our marriage.

Reality kind of blew up in my face then.

As I fell to my knees, I truly realized what I had done to myself.

Suicide? That wasn't me at all. What has happened to my mind? My sanity?

My mind ran in feeble circles around the concept of dying. Killing myself.

What was I thinking? I've truly become a monster now.

I fell forward, letting out a whimper as the blood soaked carpet raced up to meet my face.

I felt the knife stab me in the stomach and I let out a small scream of pain, lying in my own blood.

That's when I knew all hope was gone.

Everything.

Forever.

* * *

**Press that button and leave me a review. Shalll I continue or not?**


	2. Ch 2: White Light

**I'm back everyone! I got some time off from work, but I'm back for good. I got a good amount of reviews and decided to try and continue. **

**Reviews are my inspiration, so inspire me. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- White Light**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I can hear a slight beeping sound that, by now, is starting to annoy me.

Am I in hell? I'm surely not in heaven.

Heaven wouldn't have this much pain.

I can feel my entire body throbbing with pain that is threatening to overcome me.

I try to see where I am but all I see in darkness surrounding me at every corner. Nothing. Blank.

What I am doing? Where am I?

"Carlisle."

My name? Who's calling me? I can hear it, but I can't see a thing.

"Carlisle!"

Yes? I try to answer but my throat closes up and I choke on my own words.

My body feels so utterly different and foreign. I don't feel like myself.

I concentrate harder as I try to remember what had happened.

Blood...and white?

The house! Bella! I tried to kill myself!

With that thought I remembered, I quickly opened my eyes, braking the invisible barrier.

It was a bright white light and a ceiling.

"Carlisle! You're awake!"

Edward. My dear son.

I see Edward lean over me to look down at me and take one of my hands in his.

I shiver slightly as I feel his cold hands upon mine.

"Ed-," I try to talk.

Before I could get a word out, I feel as though I'm suffocating. I start to choke as I try to breathe and feel a tube down my throat.

Edward immediately looks worried and turns away.

"Someone! I need a doctor!"

What? Where am I? The hospital?

Suddenly, as though right one time, my medical training kicks in.

A tube down my throat? I was intubated? **(1)** For what?

To my surprise, my eyes start to tear as the tube rubs against my throat and I start coughing.

I looked desperately to Edward, who turned back to me as a doctor entered the room.

He had long black hair that rested on his shoulder and he was wearing wire rimmed glasses around his brown eyes.

"Nice to see you awake, Mr. Cullen," he said to me as he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

I just cough more, unable to answer at the moment.

"Let's get that tube out of your throat; shall we?," he said to me.

I opened my mouth, trying to stop coughing as he reached and took hold of the tube.

I gagged as he pulled the tube quickly, straight out of my throat.

"How does that feel?," the doctor asks.

"Better...," I say in a raspy voice.

"Good. You've been out for quite a while now. I'm Doctor Holsten. It's nice to meet you formally," he smiled and held out his hand.

I reach out and slowly shake his hand, unsure of where this was headed.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Could you please excuse us for a few minutes? I'm his son and I'd appreciate it if I had some time alone with him," Edward said politely.

"Of course. Just let a nurse know when you're ready," Dr. Holsten smiled back.

He walked out of the room and pulled in the door behind him.

I was now alone with Edward.

I can still hear the beeping and my mind races for answers.

I was supposed to be dead. Alone in the dark pit of hell where I belonged.

I look down at my hands and see an IV attached to the top of my right hand while a pulse monitor is one the other.

How is it possible for a needle to go through my skin? And for me to have a pulse?

My mind goes into overdrive as my heart rate picks up and Edward looks at me deeply.

"Carlisle. I'm guessing that you understand already?," Edward asks me as he glances down to my hand.

Black spots dance in front of my eyes as reality hits me in the face like a ton of bricks.

I'm human.

* * *

**(1.) intubation- used in medicine to help a patient breathe artificially. A plastic tube is placed down the throat, through the vocal chords and into one or both of the lungs to help respiration.**

**Reviews are my inspiration...so inspire me.**


	3. Ch 3: Realization

**Well, I finally got around to update, but it seems that this story isn't that popular after all. I barely got a review....**

**I honestly don't know if I'll keep going or not.....**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Realization**

"Edward! How is this even possible?," I asked, frantic for an answer, hoping my son had it.

"I don't know. I thought you would. You're the doctor," Edward grinned.

"Edward. This is serious. All I did was...," I trailed off, not wanting to explain what I had done.

"All you did was what? Try to kill yourself? Esme nearly fainted when we found you at home on the floor. Alice had a vision of you in a hospital and so they came home from hunting earlier and called me. When we met at the house, I was shocked. I smelled human blood. Human blood! I thought you were dead Carlisle!," Edward shot a glare at me that made me turn away guiltily.

"Do you know how I felt? And Bella?," Edward continued.

I turned back to face my son.

"Bella? How is she?," I asked.

"Now she's fine. The medicine you gave her didn't do anything but put her to sleep. She was fine. Now, when she found out that you almost killed yourself over her, she was worried sick. Everyone is worried Carlisle. They would all be here, but it was doctor's orders that you only have one guest at a time. Everyone voted that I would be the one you'd want to see first," Edward frowned.

"Oh."

That's all I could say. Would sorry be enough? Not likely.

"Esme, theoretically of course, is now sobbing out in the waiting room with Bella. I convinced the others to go home and I would call," Edward said quietly.

"What happened to me? I'm trying to figure this out, but nothing seems to make sense. Human blood? I'm hypothesizing that you smelled human blood because I lost so much of it. I had blood transfusions, I assume?," I inquired.

"You were in surgery! Of course you did! You fell face first on the damn knife that ended up in your stomach," Edward was fuming.

So I did have human blood put into me. That's what probably diluted the venom, making me human again. But, it's only a matter of time before the venom spreads and I become a vampire...again.

"Did the doctor say anything else to you while I was asleep?," I asked.

"No. From the minute I bought you here, I didn't see you until about thirty minutes ago. You have been here almost two days now. All I was told was that you needed emergency surgery because you were bleeding to death," Edward said, sorrow full in his golden eyes, "I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't think straight."

"I'm alive; aren't I? Thanks to you, Edward. I don't know what came over me; honestly. I thought about Bella...and the family...and realized that what I did was wrong. By the time that happened, I was already bleeding to death. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you all this worry. I...I just don't know what happened," I smiled.

Edward sighed heavily; I wonder what he's thinking.

His eyes slowly met mine and he smiled. Brighter than I had ever seen.

"I'm so glad," Edward wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I returned it gladly as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

We slowly pulled away, reluctant to let go of each other.

I wiped my eyes as there was a knock at the door.

The door opened and Dr. Holsten peeked in.

"Everything alright?," he asked, looking at me.

"Yes. We're fine. You can come in if you like," I smiled, welcoming.

Dr. Holsten grabbed the chart from the door before entering and closing the door behind him.

"Well. You look a lot better than you did before. How are you feeling?," he pulled a chair up to the left side of my bed and sat, looking over the chart.

"Fine. Just a little achy. Nothing I can't handle," I said truthfully.

My whole body felt stiff and almost numb, but it wasn't too painful.

"Do you remember anything that happened up to this point?," he asked.

I sighed deeply, trying to recall something between the house and the hospital. I blinked. Nothing.

"The last thing I remember is blood. Nothing else is coming to mind," I said.

"He was unconscious as I got to the house," Edward backed me up.

"I see. And how did you find him?," Dr. Holsten looked up at Edward.

"He was on the floor of our living room, covered in blood. The house was missing a few things and a window was broken so I assumed someone broke in," Edward said with a straight face.

I'm going to talk to Edward later about what he said. It's a good thing he said what he did. Otherwise, I would end up staying here longer for attempted suicide.

"Well...I guess that's good. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of suicide, but it's not after all," Dr. Holsten smiled.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. Perfect.

"Okay. Well Carlisle, you're not leaving us for two more days, so get comfortable. You do need a few more stitches on your leg and I want a blood panel done just to make sure. Have you ever heard of lead poisoning?,"Dr. Holsten asked.

Of course I had.

"Yes," I answered.

"That knife that you were cut with basically poisoned you. It's a blood disease. The symptoms are-," I cut him off.

I knew this already and I just wanted time to speak with my family.

"The symptoms are: headaches, fever, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, weakness, stomach pains and a list of various others," I said impatiently, but trying to be polite.

Dr. Holsten looked at me, apparently surprised with my knowledge.

He smiled.

"Doctor or nurse?," he asked me.

"Doctor," I smiled back.

"What a coincidence. Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes for the blood test and to finish those stitches. Then you can rest all you want," Dr. Holsten got up and smiled at Edward and I one last time before he quietly left the room.

I sighed again.

"You should have heard what he was thinking. At first, he thought that he got showed up by a patient smarter than him," Edward laughed lightly.

I grinned.

"I wanted him to leave so we could speak," I said.

"About...?"

"About everything. I know that what I did was wrong. Especially for the fact that I'm a doctor and I should know better. But, now that I'm human, a few things have to change. Yes, I do need to sleep and I do need to eat, so that's basic. And, as our top priority, we need to figure out this mess and find out when I will become a vampire again. Otherwise, life will go back to normal. I'll work like I normally do and no one will suspect a thing. And thank you for telling Dr. Holsten that someone broke in our house. That saved me a lot of unnecessary time here."

"You're welcome. He was contemplating a suicide attempt in his mind. And that sounds good. After you're done with the stitches and things, I'll call the others to come and visit," Edward smiled.

"You know...I've never felt a needle in my life. When I was human, stuff like that didn't even exist. I wonder how it feels...," I thought out loud.

"Don't worry. You didn't miss a thing. Needles suck," Edward grinned.

I laughed.

"Of course _you_ would say that."

He just smiled.

"It's nothing you can't handle," he said.

I felt a small smile grace my lips as I looked up at the ceiling.

If I was human, at least it wouldn't be all that bad. I have my family, after all.

* * *

**I don't really know what to say....review please? Wether I keep going or not depends on how popular this chapter is. **

**Love,**

**Blood Red Vampress**


	4. Ch 4: Dream Sequence

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight, anything associated with Twilight or the characters used in this story. Wait...did I say the same thing twice?**

**Hello again. *smile sheepishly* Um...sorry about the uber-long wait for this chapter. Forgive me? **

**Anyways, I had a few select people critique my story for me and they all asked me the same thing: 'What happened between the house and the hospital?' -I'm sorry if I didn't make that completely clear to all of you. In this chapter however, I will attempt to clear things up a bit. This chapter is a 'dream scene'. Enjoy! (5/2/09)**

**A big hug and kiss to all my lovely reviewers for chapter three:**

**_Avatar2016_ -I know I took forever to update! I must have killed you! **

**_MidnightDilemma_ -I'm never giving up! (And I_ love_ your profile pic!)**

**_kurama's bitches_ -Yeppers! And don't worry, I like Carlisle the way he is too. I'm not worthy enough to change that. ;D**

**_KatyLee_ -Wow....I really did take forever to update this....**

**_XxBloodyRiverxX_ -Long time no speak! Thanks for the support...I'm trying my hardest! And I hope this clears things up a bit.**

**_Me Bored. inc_-I hope this satisfies your eagerness to read more! **

**I love you all! *heart***

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dream Sequence**

I felt a sort of calmness wash over me like a blanket. All the anxiety washed away from my mind...into an endless river of darkness.

And I liked it. It was a heaven or something of the kind.

I heard the voices as my family try to pull me out, but I couldn't fight it any longer.

I felt as though I couldn't move my body. I felt as though I couldn't open my eyes.

The cold air permeating the room made me shudder as I drifted off into sleep.

Ever so faintly, I felt a needle being pushed into my arm.

I didn't register pain at all. I just drifted into a dream.

It took me all the way back to the house. Back to the blood stained carpet in the living room where I saw myself sprawled on the ground.

I gasped with horror as the scene before me unfolded slowly in a blur.

_-flashback-_

_I could hear sirens in the distance; someone must have called it._

_The first thing that flashed into my mind for a split second was Bella's face. _

_At that same instance, I saw Edward as he turned me over onto my back._

_The pain was beyond comprehension. It was so piercing, that the second I felt it, I saw blackness. I passed out._

_I couldn't remember how long it lasted for, but I would guess only a minute or two._

_When I finally opened my eyes again, the pain tore at me relentlessly like a waves against the shore._

_Everything before me was faded black and white and was obscenely blurry._

_I blinked a few times, bringing into focus a face._

_"Carlisle!"_

_That was Edward. _

_I realized that we were moving dangerously fast. Looking up at the window gave me the feeling of flight as all the trees flew by._

_I knew I was in the ambulance._

_I tried to raise my hand to comfort Edward only to find that I was drained of my energy. I felt beyond weak and helpless._

_It looked as though the world moved in slow motion then. _

_I looked like an old reel of film from a century ago playing in slow motion. It made me terribly dizzy and I fought to keep myself from vomiting._

_I felt the wound in my stomach and I feared that vomiting would be horribly painful. _

_What would I vomit even if I could? Blood?_

_As if a human was deprived of oxygen, I felt the same effects._

_Stars started to form in my vision._

_I blinked again, trying to keep from panicking as my breath started to hitch._

_Suddenly, another face came into view. A face I guess was that of the EMT sitting by my head._

_My head pounded as I tried in vain to comprehend the workings of my senses. _

_I saw a light flash into both of my eyes, one after the other. _

_I knew that the EMT was checking for dilation. At least I could still comprehend in the medical sense. _

_But that would definitely be of no help to me now..._

_As a wave of pain ravaged through my body, I saw a black hole pulling me in._

_My vision suddenly went black as though I was alone in a dark room._

_Only I wasn't alone...because I could hear faint voices._

_The voices were in a riot, almost screaming._

_I searched my mind for something to hold onto to stay awake, but the pain and darkness looked like a refuge to me._

_A safe heaven was waiting for me out there. I could see the white comfort at the end of the diminishing tunnel._

_Then my senses went into overload as I heard absolute chaos._

_"Carlisle!"_

_"Mr. Cullen! Stay with me!"_

_"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand!"_

_"Get another IV going! He's loosing blood fast!"_

_"Keep the pressure on his stomach!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

_"Carlisle! Can you hear me?! It's Edward!"_

_"He's slipping! Push 10 milligrams of Lidocaine and try to get him back."_

_"Dad! No! Everything's okay, Dad! I'm right here!"_

_"His blood pressure's dropping. He's going to need on OR."_

_"Dad!"_

_Edward's voice was the last thing I heard before I completely blanked out._

_This time, the darkness lasted much longer. I would say about 5 to 7 minutes._

_When I did open my eyes, I saw bright lights that immediately assaulted my vision._

_I blinked numerous times, seeing the hospital ceiling moving above me as I moved._

_I saw Edward walking by my side and the obvious doctors and nurses pushing my bed with him._

_Edward's beautiful face was disrupted with worry as he looked down at me._

_He gasped and exclaimed:_

_"He's awake! Dad!"_

_He started talking to me as the medical team around me got moving._

_They were all over the place. Touching. Prodding. Paining me more._

_I winced as the dark haired doctor, Dr. Holsten, pushed on a particularly deep cut on my arm._

_"Mr. Cullen? Can you hear me?," He leaned down towards me._

_I couldn't muster enough strength to answer. I tried to make some sort of noise to alert them that I was indeed conscious, but I was paralyzed._

_Everything felt like a haze at this point._

_We were still moving as he attempted to talk to me. _

_"Mr. Cullen, you're at the hospital. We're going to take good care of you. Your son Edward is here," Dr. Holsten said._

_I felt an unnaturally cold hand take hold of mine and I knew it was Edward. _

_"Call a code blue. I want an OR ready now!," Dr. Holsten said to one of the nurses at my side._

_What was happening?_

_I was supposed to be dead...right?_

_"Carlisle...it's alright. We're going to get you to surgery and I'll be right here, okay? Hang in there for me. I love you," Edward, holding back dry sobs, leaned down and kissed my forehead._

_It was then that I knew I would be saved. I realized that I actually never wanted to die after all..._

_-end flashback-_

I knew I must have been dreaming when I opened my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time and saw Edward staring at me in dismay.

I looked around to notice that I was back, out of danger, in my hospital bed.

The dream seemed so real. I could have sworn that I felt the pain like fire licking at my arms and legs.

All I felt was an odd numbness.

"What's happened?," I asked, a bit fearful to know the answer.

"You passed out and slept for about two hours. Dr. Holsten finished the stitches and the blood work," Edward answered from my side.

I sighed...still feeling drained after that breathtaking dream.

"Did you call the others?," I asked as Esme's beautiful face drifted into my mind.

"Not yet. I figured you might want a little time to relax before having to explain everything to them," Edward said.

"You were right. I still feel a bit weak," I smiled slightly.

Edward nodded and we both lapsed into an eerie silence accentuated only by the rhythmic beats of the heart rate monitor.

It felt like decades passed before anything happened.

Edward jumped slightly as his phone rang.

His lightning fast hand swiped into his pocket and pulled it out and answered.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion as he held the phone to his ear.

He mouthed the name "Alice" to me.

I smiled at the thought of my little pixie daughter as I listened to Edward's side of the conversation.

"But Alice, I....Yes, but....I can't...no....he's tired....in a few hours...you'll just have to wait...fine....I'll be sure to call you back....Esme and Bella are there?....okay then...love you too...bye," Edward grinned as he hung up the phone and turned to me.

"She really misses you. Everybody misses you. They all love you," Edward smiled at me.

I smiled back as I answered with complete and total confidence in myself:

"Yes, Edward. I know."

* * *

**I think that long chappie made up for some of the long wait, ne? **

**Reviews are my inspiration. I challenge you to inspire me today! :D**


	5. Ch 5: Reunification

**I guess I'm updating early this time, ne? I've been in such a good mood lately and all your reviews just make it even better! :D**

**My review posse:**

_**cece**_** -Oh thank you! You are too nice to me. I don't deserve this praise!**

_**debbie-lou**_** -I worked really hard on the dream. I'm glad it turned out as well as it did!**

_**MidnightDilemma **_**-You are too kind. I thank you greatly for the complements. *heart***

_**Me Bored .inc**_** -Yes, yes. I do tend to be the master of fluff at times. :3**

**If I could, I'd buy all my reviewers ice cream. You guys make my day! Without further ado, here's chapter 5 for you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Reunification **

It has been two days since that surreal dream. Two days since I had woken up.

Two days since the regret started to sink in. Right about now, it feels almost like I'm drowning in it.

I am still in the hospital. But thanks to Edward, I will be released in about an hour if everything checks out properly.

I really love that kid. With all my heart. Edward is really a great young man.

He did have a medical degree under his belt and he used it against the hospital to get me released earlier than usual.

After all, I had surgery and I had to be under a physician's supervision in case of an emergency.

Actually, I thought it was a good thing that Edward had a medical degree.

Despite the fact that he couldn't be around blood normally, he sure tried. And I was proud of that.

I believe that I will actually be needing medical supervision from Edward.

With the constant pulse of pain throughout my body, the fact that I have fevers on and off and bouts of nausea and headaches, I couldn't even think straight sometimes, much less make a medical decision for myself.

I knew that Edward would take care of me in this rough time.

As for the fact that I am indeed still human, it seems to have finally settled down in my mind.

I've come to accept it for the past two days. There was nothing I could do anyway.

Jasper came up with the idea that maybe the wounds I have will hurt more as the venom spreads throughout my body and after a certain amount of time, I will experience a change back to my original vampire form.

It sounds plausible to me...so I guess I will just go with that explanation as to why my wounds hurt so unbearably.

The family came to visit earlier this morning while Edward spent the past two nights by my side.

Emmett was, of course, cracking jokes like usual. He seemed a bit quieter than usual though, and I can fully understand why. But, nevertheless, his convivial attitude perked me up a bit.

Alice seemed almost scared to see me. She stood by the door for a full minute like a statue before she even took a step towards me. And when she did, she wouldn't let go.

I actually had to remind her that I was a human and, in fact, did need to breathe. Esme had to pry Alice off my bed just so she could get to talk to me.

The sound of Esme's voice was like the undermined calm during a storm. Her presence alone helped me to recover. I didn't realize just how stupid I had been to try this stunt until she told me that she loved me. At that instant, the world seemed to melt around me. But when she kissed me, the world disappeared.

Just before she left, Esme told me that if I tried anything like this again, I would be punished by her, personally.

I didn't know I blushed until Rose pointed it out. And when she did, I only blushed harder and made a mental note to myself to be careful. Now I can sympathize with Bella.

It felt great to be in their presence again...but I knew I was missing something. That was it.

"Where is Bella?," I had asked them.

Alice explained how they took off time from school and the apparent rumors that are circulating about the alleged robbery at our house.

Bella stood in school to catch up on the missed work when she was sick.

Honestly, I didn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again. I was the one that screwed up and probably put her in a lot more pain than she deserves.

"She was crying, Dad. Bella loves you."

Those words spoken from Rosalie's mouth soothed me more than anyone could imagine.

The fact alone that Bella wasn't mad at me was comforting in this state. And it even seemed as though Rose accepted Bella's place in the family. I was overjoyed.

"I'm back."

Edward's voice as he entered the room snapped me out of my reverie.

I was sitting up, so I patted the bed by my side, inviting Edward to join me.

Edward smiled and walked over.

"How did things go?," I asked.

"Well, actually. They agreed to release you after Dr. Holsten does a once over and a final blood panel for the lead poisoning," Edward answered.

"That's a relief. I was wondering if they were having second thoughts about it."

"Nope. Just a confirmation that I actually have a medical degree. But, anyway, how are you feeling?"

"As can be expected. No headache and no nausea, so that's good. But I'm still achy all over. Overall, a lot better," I smiled.

"That's good to hear. I was getting worried again after you couldn't stomach anything yesterday."

"You and I both know that is a symptom of lead poisoning. But, I'm fine now. When is Dr. Holsten-?"

I was cut off when the door to the room suddenly opened.

Speak of the devil- Dr. Holsten appeared at the door carrying a small tray that was no doubt for the blood work.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen. If everything checks out properly, I just need some blood and we'll have you on your way in no time," he smiled as he moved to my left.

"I appreciate it," I smiled in return.

Edward gave my hand one pat and stood up.

_You can leave, Edward. He'll be drawing blood, _I thought.

Edward just gave me a smile, so I guessed that he was staying.

"Okay. Let's get started. I'm sure you just can't wait to get out of here," Dr. Holsten took the stethoscope off his shoulders and proceeded to place it in his ears.

After about 5 minutes and the whole nine yards "physical" aspect, he was done.

He asked a few questions. How was I feeling? Any differences? Pain level? Basic questions that I have probably asked a million times to patients before.

"You're perfectly fine. I'm just going to get the blood panel done to see how the lead poisoning has progressed," Dr. Holsten sat on the chair next to my bed and went straight to work.

Some alcohol, a small needle prick in the crook of my arm and 4 vials of blood later, I was once again alone with Edward.

I felt exhausted even though I did nothing.

I was taken off the ECG yesterday evening and I was now almost free of the tubes. They still had an IV going no doubt because I vomited all day yesterday and got no food down. The risk for dehydration, however, is practically gone. And for that I was glad.

I sat for another ten or twenty minutes talking to Edward about random things.

Somehow, amidst the conversation, an interesting statement came up.

"You know, your eyes are blue."

"What? Really?," I was amazed.

"Yeah. They are the most amazing shade of blue. You definitely look like someone from England now," Edward said.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I saw my blue eyes. I suppose they'll turn back to gold after the venom progresses a bit more," I said.

"I think so. I kind of like them blue, though. It suits you," Edward laughed.

I laughed quietly as well.

There was a quiet knock on the door that stopped our laughter.

A nurse stuck her head in and smiled:

"You are free to leave, Mr. Cullen. Dr. Holsten has signed the release on your chart. Have a good day!" And she was gone.

Edward sighed.

"Let's get going, shall we?," Edward stood up and helped me turn to the side of the bed.

I was finally going home. I was going back to my family. I was going back to love. And I was going back to Bella.

With that in mind, I smiled as the air held a new hint of cheerfulness.

And when Edward put his arm around my waist to help me out of bed, I knew he would be here forever. By my side.

That was a bit of comfort I can now hang onto to keep myself sane. It was a bit of protection against the hard recovery process that I saw ahead of me.

The recovery that I now was absolutely sure about overcoming.

* * *

**The ending was a bit fluffy...again. But you can't blame me. It's not my fault that Carlisle is so cute. ;)**

**And I know it seems a bit slow, but certain _things_ have to build up. And you'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are my inspiration. I'd love it if you inspired me.**


End file.
